Love is not an Easy Thing
by April Poynter
Summary: Audrey Jones hides a broken and hurted girl behind her kick ass-attitude. what happens when Dougie Poynter tries to bring that broken girl back? Rating may change throughout the story. Contains swearing.
1. Prologue

**I don't owe McFly. Only Audrey. **

* * *

**2009**

I had just returned home from Cameron's house. I felt my eyes burning, and when I stood in front of the mirror, I saw them small and red. I runned the back of my hand across my nose and across my cheeks, cleaning the tears I shed before –and was still shedding-. That son of a bitch had made me cry. I didn't understand why. I mean, he was my boyfriend, the person who loved me. But he didn't care what I felt for him because he told me all those horrible thing about my person, anyway. How I was useless, how I wasn't pretty and tall enough, how I wasn't good playing the guitar or singing... I always thought I was good with music, I knew I wasn't really tall like my siblings, but I felt good with that, and I felt good with my appearance.

But after all those things he told me... I wasn't so sure about my own thoughts.

I walked to the bathroom and washed my face, the cold water made me shiver a little and awoke me. I sat on the toilet lid, and breathed deeply for a while to calm down. I needed to eat.

It was a fortunate I was alone at home. Dad was out, Mum was at my Mummymom –which meant my Grandmother-, the boys –Danny, Tom, Harry and Dougie- were out in a club, and Vicky was at Gabe's, his boyfriend. I poured myself a glass of water, and then looked on the fridge for some food.

While doing this, I was thinking in a loud voice.

"Maybe Cam is right. Maybe I'm just a stupid little brat who thinks that has a good voice. I mean... who doesn't want to be a singer at this age?... But I have to grow up, or Cam will break up with me". I made a grimace. I took the ice-cream and sat in front of the mini bar. "Stop thinking in fairy tales and waste time in dreaming, Audrey, time to enter in the real world..."

I heard something falling, metal clashing against the floor tiles, then another thing falling, like a human body. I took a knife from a drawer and walked quietly to the living room, ready to attack if I needed to. I turned on the lights and my hand with the knife fell to my side. There, on the floor, was Dougie, on of my brother's friends, slash band mate.

I sighed.

_He is too cute for his own good._ I thought as I walked to him. _But Danny would kill me if I try something with him. Not to talk about Cameron if he ever finds out._

"Oddie! I'm ssooo glad yourr here!" he said with a big smile.

"Yeah, lucky you it's me and not my mum. She would kill you if she sees you drunk". I chuckled. He frowned and he looked so... adorable.

"I amm not drunk... just veeeeeery happy". I laughed.

"Sure dude. Now, put you arm around my neck, can you?"

"I'd like to put my arm around your waist".

"Okay, if that's more helpful for you to stand up...". He grinned and tapped me on the chin.

"Sometimez I forget your still a little girl". I didn't understand what he meant, but I didn't stop to think about that. I needed to get him on bed. We walk upstairs, with great difficulty if I can add, since Dougie stumbled with each stair, but finally I managed to take him to the room he was occupying. He crashed against the mattress, and dragged me with him.

"Now is time to rest" I told him while I was trying to stand up.

"Nouuu, stay with me". He mumbled.

"No, Doug, you're drunk, you have to sleep.

"Ya know... you're really beautiful. Stunning". He drawled. "Now I understand why Danny warned us to not flirt with you. He knew I would like you". I chuckled, a little nervous may I add.

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever you say Doug. Let me go".

"Wait. First... I want to do something...".

I just stayed there, not able to move since both of his arms where around my waist. Little by little, his head moved closer to mine, everything I was looking was his lips, within an inch of mine. His breath collided on my face, whishky and wine, for some reason I found that mix delicious and exciting. And soon, his lips were on mine, kissing me. It shoked me, I didn't expect that. But I kissed him back And that kiss was... like no other kiss I had ever recived before. Liquid passion. Our lips moving fast and furious agains each other, together, in synchrony. His tongue slid inside my mouth, and we both moaned. It was fire. And I felt consumed. He sat on the mattress, holding me tight by my waist, then I felt his hands sliding down my tee, and God! It felt so good, nothing like Cameron's touch, Dougie's were... mind-blinding, I thought I would touch the sky.

His lips moved down my chin to stop and stopped on my neck. He licked and bitted my skin, and I couldn't stop moaning. Suddenly he stopped all his movements... he rested his forehead on my neck and then fell on the mattress.

He was asleep.

**2010**

I was in the middle of a great date, with this really good-looking twenty-two-years-old guy. His blond hair was pulled back by a pink headband and we were laughing about some stupid joke he made.

Then I heard my phone ringing, I took it reluctantly since I was having such a good time with him and didn't want no one to interrumpt it. When I saw the screen, it was black, no phone call. But the noise of something ringing didn't stop.

I realized I was just dreaming, and still a little dizzy I looked for my phone on my nightstand.

"Hello?". I asked with hoarse voice.

"Audrey? It's me, Dougie". I frowned.

"Dougie? What happen? It's... three in the morning".

"I know... but I wanted to talk with you". His voice sounded sad. Empty.

"Where are you?" I asked worried. I got out of bed.

"Home".

"Your home near Danny, right?". I needed to be sure. Where were my jeans when I needed them?

"Yes".

"I'm coming. Don't do anything, do you understand?". I odered.

"Ok".

I hanged up and finished with my clothes. I was in Danny's house for the week, to spend more time with him and at the same time be far away from Cameron. I took my brother's bike and went to Dougie's house which was a couple of blocks below. I knocked the door and heard a weak "come in". I opened it and steped into Dougie's living room. He was lying on the couch, a glass of wine on his hand.

"Doug, are you ok?". I asked when I was kneeled in fron of him.

"Yeah... Perfectly". He said with a little smile.

"Are you drunk?". He shook his head.

"No".

"Are you high?"

"Maybe"

"You're such an ass".

"Sorry" he mumbled and took my hand in his.

"I'm not the person you have to say sorry, Doug".

"But you are. I'm sorry because I made you come here a this hour".

"I don't care about that. You needed me, and I'm glad you called me". I omitted the fact that I was just dreaming with him.

"Promisse me you'll stay". I smiled.

"I promisse".

"Good". He smiled and move a little so I could sit next to him. "Can I ask you one more thing?". I nodded. "Can I kiss you?".

I didn't answer right away. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing to do. I mean, yeah, we kissed once, but he was drunk and we never talked about it, I don't even know if he remember that! And then, was Cameron. Yeah, we had problems, but he was still my boyfriend, and this would be cheat on him, again. But it was Dougie. A cute, really fucked up, child-looking Dougie, and I always had a crush on him since I met him when I was eleven and he was sixteen.

So I bent over him and touched his smooth lips with mine. He moved his lips and I followed his rhythm. Slow, but hard at the same time. I sighed in the middle of the kiss, really enjoying it. This felt so good as the fist time we'd kissed. So it couldn't be wrong.

I was who broke the kiss, but he gave me a peck before I got appart.

"You're awesome, Oddie. I don't know what I would do without you". After that, he fell asleep.

**2011**

I was so fucking hurt. The pain was to much to take it. I couldn't breathe, I was in the middle of a panic attack. All my body was shaking and I couldn't see straight.

"AUDREY! AUDREY! CALM DOWN! WHAT'S WRONG?! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!". I recognized the voice, it was a familiar male voice, but I couldn't see who was him. I felt arms surrounding me, hugging me harder than no one had hugged me before. The guy whispered words of confort in my ear; telling me that everything is going to be fine, that I was safe, that he wouldn't leave me alone.

Little by little I started to breathe again, well, I was trying. The tears had stopped from falling, and the guy was cleaning them with his lips and his fingers.

"Better?". I nodded. "Wanna tell me what happened?". I shook my head. "I need to know who I have to kill, Audrey. I almost died when I saw you like this. The person who did this to you deserve to die". He talked with smooth voice, but I noticed the tension.

"You won't kill any one. It doesn't worth it". He sighed.

"I don't like it, Odd".

"You don't have to. Is my decision".

I looked around my room. It was a completely bloody fucking mess. It looked like a tornado made a party here, how the hell I made all this disaster?! I stood up, though I didn't know how I ended up on the floor.

"I have to clean up". I told him.

"I'll help you". I was about to tell him I didn't need his help. But just a quick look at my room and I nodded to him. Everything was on the floor. Books, quilts, my presious guitar was broken, glass pieces...

We started to work in silence. I didn't feel like talking. I just couldn't believe what Cameron did. All this years, wasted! I surely was a stupid brat, living in a fantasy, believing every shit hat came from her boyfriend's mouth. He told me he would work so we could live together and I didn't have to work, we would get married after I turned tewenty-one. Yeah, right! I wanted to cut out his tongue so couldn never talk any shit again.

But it was my fault after all, I was so desesperate for love that I didn't want to addmit that Cam never loved me back. I had so little confidence in myself after all the things Cameron told me that I thought no one would love me, and he would be the only one staying by my side.

But it was over now, no more nice and sweet Audrey. From now on it would only be me, myself, and I. Maybe Cameron was right and I was a useless girl, but I wouldn't let it show.

No more guitar. No more singing. No more dreaming.

I'd look for a job, maybe theree, I'd apply for a University far away from Bolton, and I wouldn't come back.

I turn around to see Dougie picking up my books, I walked to him and he looked at me really surprised. I cuped his cheeks on my hands and I stood tiptoe to reach his mouth and kiss him. He didn't move at first but soon his hands were around my waist, pulling me close to him. And it was the best sensation I ever felt. I moved my arms to his neck and one of my hands runned through his silky hair.

"Audrey... no, this... no. You're not okay". He told me.

"I'm good, Doug. I want this. I need this. I need you". I whispered against his lips.

"I can' do this to you, Audrey. I don't want to lose you". He had a point there, because after this he was going to lose me

"That won't happen".

We didn't talk much after that, he didn't doubt nor I, our clothes disappeared though I still felt like I was burning inside. This was so good. Dougie hands all over my body, his lips, tongue and teeth making me groan. I could easily get used to this.

And when he put me in bed... I felt loved. I felt worthy of love.

* * *

Well, this was the prologue. Hope you liked it, and I apologize in any case something was missspelled. Is the first time I write a full novel in English. So... I wait for reviews! See ya Xx


	2. New home

**I don't owe McFly. Just Audrey.**

* * *

**2013**

I woke up when I heard the stewardess announcing we were about to land in London Heathrow Airport. I pulled my face to the window and looked the rain falling above London. I took it as a good omen.

I got in line to get off the plane, and one of the stewardess welcomed me to the city at the same time she gave me an umbrella. I walk under it with my eyes on the floor, watching as my boots treading water puddles. The procedures went fast, and soon I was walking to the conveyor belt to look for my suitcases.

As Danny didn't know I was already in London I took a cab outside the Airport. The driver put my stuff in the trunk and when we were both inside the car I told him my brother's address.

My big brother came to the city from Bolton eleven years ago when he was seventeen. It's been a long journey for him since then, but now he's part of one of the biggest bands on the world. McFly. The first of his band mates I met was Tom and he became like a second big brother –the smart one-. Then, I met Harry and last but no least, Dougie.

POV started to play on the radio and I asked the man to increase the volume.

"McFly fan?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah... you could say that".

"My daughter loves them". He chukled.

If he knew where he was taking me...

I was sure it was going to be weird live with Danny for an indefinite time, after 2011 I kind of turned away from him and the band. I wasn't the nice girl who used to help them writing songs anymore, and I knew if I spent time with them, they would ask me what the bloody hell was happening with me. I didn't want to tell them. So after that year, I just saw Danny when he would come by himself to Bolton, and even that times, I wasn't much around him.

And now I was going to live with him until I'd find an apartment. With Tom, Harry and Dougie living near.

Awesome.

Not really.

The car stopped in front of a considerably big house and helped me with my luggage, I paid him and then he left wishing me luck. I rang the bell and waited for someone to open the door. Soon, I heard steps and the door was open just a bit.

In front of me was this extremely handsome guy. His blonde hair was disheveled, several strands of his fringe were pointing in different directions; he had beautiful small eyes of a bright electric color blue. One corner of his mouth was curved upward in a leer.

This, was Dougie Poynter.

The wether outside wasn't very hot, but he was wearing just a pair of jeans. The waistband fell over his hips revealing the waistband of his boxers. He had a flat stomach, worked, each small square of his abdominals perfectly marked. That stomach was a fucking washboard.

"Can I help you?" His voice was smooth, with a perfect tone that didn't make it acute nor severe.

The stupid asshole didn't recongnize me.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Danny" He grimaced with his lips.

"Such a pitty, I'd liked to have you as my guest" I ashed my eyebrows.

"Well, maybe next time" He smiled and moved from the door probably to go and get my brother. "You planning to stay here or something like that?" He asked when he so my suitcases.

"Something like that". I repeted

A guy with blonde hair and glasses appeared behind Dougie. He frowned.

"Dougie, I got drunk yesterday?" he asked to Dougie.

"That's a stupid question, Tom". Dougie replied.

"Is just that... I think I'm having a hallucination...". He made Doguei move from the door. "Audrey?". I smiled a bit.

"Hi, Tom" I waved my hand. He steped outside to face me and hugged me tightly.

"What a surprise! What are you doing here? Does Danny know you're here? Why didn't he tell me? I'd have bought you a gift or something" Dougie took turns to watch us. His eyes moved from Tom to me, back to Tom and back to me. And hiz gaze stopped in me.

"Danny doesn't know, I wanted to surprised him" I shrugged.

"Audrey?" Asked Dougie in recognition . Was about time. Tom broke into laughter.

"You didn't recognize her?" he asked while laughing. Then he turned to me "You know he'll be pissed, tight?". I shrugged again.

"What I can say, I live on the edge" I joked. Finaly Tom realized we were still outside, so he took my suitcases and we walk inside. It was a considerably big house my brother had. We steped into the lviing room just when Danny appeared from another room.

"Hey guys, inspiration attack, everyone to the... Audrey?" He frowned when he saw me.

"I'm not Hanibal, ya know?" I teased. "It's me bro". I grinned.

In a blink, he launched to run and soon he was hugging and spinning me in the air.

"Put me down asshole, or I'll throw you up!" I yelled laughing.

"I can't believe you're here!" He said excitedly as he put me down. Then he frowed again."Wait, why are you here? You're sopposed to come in two days. You should have told me you were coming today. I could have gone to pick you up at the airport. Is dangerous for you to go around by yourself". I roll my eyes.

"Really? I'm not the one who gets lost in a place I've never been". I said, talking about him. "Besides, you know I can kick asses. I'm safe and alive".

"Why no one told me we had visits? –the fourth member of the band walked down the stairs while putting up a gray tee. "Audrey? Wow! When did you arrive?" He asked smiling and then gave me a hug.

It was too much hugging for my taste.

"A few minutes ago".

The four big and strong guys took my suitcases and went up to the room I would occupy during my stay and then we all went to the kitchen where Tom cooked for me.

"So, mini Jones". Said Harry. "Are you ready for the big U?".

"Of course I am". I smiled.

"Will you film one of our videos when you graduate?". Asked Tom placing a plate with a fried egg sandwich.

"Thanks Tom. And I could film a video right now".

"Brillant Odd! That's the attitude!" Laughed my brother.

"Remind me again why didn't you applied for a University when you finished the High School?". Harry asked. Dammit.

"Because I wanted to work first, so I could have a place for myself". I told him, half true half lie.

"You know you can stay here, Odd". Danny told me.

"Yeah... no thank you. I remember how it was to live with you dude, I don't want to live through that again". I mocked and made the rest laugh, except Danny. "Chill bro, I know I can stay here, but I need my space and so do you".

"Okay, okay. I understand".

As time passed I was more confortable between them, I had forgot how funny it was to be with them. It was like the old time. Well, almost.

Dougie said less than twenty words while he was here. Just sat in silence, looking everywhere and everyone but me. Well, I understood him. I mean... we kissed more than a few times... and we made love once... and then I never talked to him again. If he was upset with me he had right. Though, it didn't make me feel better. I wanted to talk with him. But I didn't know what to tell him. It would be something like _'Sorry I didn't talk to you again. You're beautiful, perfect and I always remember the night we were together. I think I still had a crush on you. How's been your life?'_. Yeah... definetly no.

The guys left Danny's house at 3 pm, after that I went upstairs to take a bath. I was so tired that after put my pj's on I fell asleep.

* * *

**And here's Chapter 1, hope you liked it babes! (: And well, reviews are always welcomed! Thanks Hannah1313 and Galaxydefender49 for your reviews! Take care you all! Xx**


	3. Nightmares and kisses in the kitchen

**I don't owe McFly, Giovanna, Izzy and Georgia**

* * *

"You're so stupid, Audrey! Can't you do anything right?". Cameron yelled at me when looked at the timetable he asked me to do for him.

"I'm sorry okay?! But it's not my fault! You told me to do it like his!

"Whatever, it doesn't matter now. Do whatever you want with it. I won't need it". He took his jacket and walked out from the kitchen, I followed him like a stupid.

"You're leaving?".

"What the fuck do you care?". He opened the door, but turned to face me before heaing out. "I don't want to see you here when I come back". He said death seriously. He closed the door behind him and I stood there, with my tears falling.

The scene changed, I wasn't at Cam's anymore but in Travi's garage. The guys and me where practicing the last song that Tayler and me had writen, and it sounded good; the lyric was fun, it had rhythm, we liked it. In the middle of the song, Cameron appeared and when we finished playing, I ran to him and gave him a hug.

"Hey you! What'cha you doing here?". I asked him with a smile, really happy he was here because he usually were too busy to come and see us play.

"I had a break on thw work so I decided to come and see yo".

"So sweet you are!". I gave him a peck. "So... we sound good don't we?

"Yeah... you could say that". I frowned.

"What? We don't?".

"They do, but babe... you're not a relly good singer".

"Oh, well, that's...

"And how could you know?". Tayler interrupted me, walking to us and followed by Trevor, Travis and Taylor

"Tayler, hush".

"No, Odd. He's right". Said Trevor. "How can he know? He knows nothing about music. He doesn't play any instruments, he doesn't sing...

And then Cam jumped on Trevor to punch him on the cheek near his eye, the rest of the T's jumped on Cameron to stop him.

And I woke up.

That horrible nightmare again. Well, not exactly a nightmare but a memory. A bad one. That day my friends hit Cameron in every part of his body until and I didn't spoke to them for weeks because what they did. I should have let them kuck Cameron to deth.

It was already my fifth day ay Danny's. It was cool, I haven't realized how much I missed him and the guys until the second day. Danny and I talked a lot, though there were topics I didn't want to talk about and hi didn't bother me about that. During these days I also saw Tom and Harry and finally met their wives, Giovanna and Izzy –they did invited me to both weddings but I did't go-, and also saw Georgia again –Danny's girlfriend-; they three were really nice and told me to call and visit them whenever I wanted.

I didn't saw Dougie, though.

I went to my bathroom to prepare myself, as always thinking about the dream. Ever since the day I broke up Cameron, I would dream scenes of everything I lived with him. And ever since that day, I wouldn't sleep well. I couldn't remember a single night I hadn't had a bad dream about the memories and I would wake up in the middle of the night fucking scared.

It was Saturday, and apparently, guys had a 'familiar lunch' every Saturday. When I walked down stairs, everyone, except for Georgia, where already in the living room.

"Good horrible mornings, everyone". I greated. I hated mornings since I would wake up all grumpy because of the lack of sleep. I recived a chorus of 'Good morning, Audrey'. "So, I guess we should start cooking?". I asked.

"Damn! I knew I'd forgotten something". I looked at Dany and he looked back at me with that 'sorry face' I knew so well. "I forgot to buy the food".

"Well, I would say is a surprise, but is not. Who's gonna go and buy everything?".

"I'll go". My brother said.

"We boys can go while the ladies chat a little". Said Tom.

"Can I go? I have to go to withdraw an order from the library" Ask Giovanna.

"And I have to go to buy a present for my cousin, so I guess I'll go too". Said Izzie.

"Well, we can all go, I guess". Said Harry

"But Georgia is not here yet, someone has to be here when she comes". Said Izzie.

"I'm satying". I said. "Too much sun outside for my taste".

"You sure, Odd?.

"Yes, brother. Don't worry".

"Hey, Doug, you don't have anything to do up there, right? Stay with Audrey".

Oh, thank you dear brother. I hope you got poo on you forehead by a bird.

"Sure". Said Dougie, who was laying on the couch, with no facial expression.

I give Tom the list of groceries I would need, since Danny could lose it or something like that. Eveyone walked out of the house, and Dougie and I stood in silence.

"I'll go to the kitchen and start to do something". I told him and got the hell out of his gaze before he could reply.

He was making me feel both nervous and horny.

I practically ran around the kitchen looking for the groceries we had to start making varieties of salads.

I was looking for a nife when I heard steps in the room. I turned and saw Dougie leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey". He said after a few seconds of silence.

"Hey". I copied.

"You need help?".

"Sure". He walk and stood next to me. "Chop the potatoes".

"Got it".

He washed his hands and started with the task I gave him. We didn't talked at all, and since the rest of people where out, the silence reigned, but after a while Dougie started to hum a song, a really cheesy one.

"... Just as long as I get my kiss". He finished singing the last phrase. I looked up at him with a arched eyebrow at the same time he looked down at me. We stood there, face to face. The eye contact making me feel weak. The way in which his eyes ere shining, his thick eyelashes, a thin and delicate lock of hair that had escaped from his fringe that was brushed back.

His lips...

I wanted to kiss him.

Just a little quick kiss like the last he gave me before he went out of my room when I was eighteen.

And suddenly, there it was. Dougie's lips on mine. Moving so demanding, so abrasive, that I couldn't get appart, and instead of that, I put my arms around his neck and pulled myself against his chest. His oh-so-amazing hands tightened on my waist. And it felt so fucking good that I didn't want it to end.

He got appart, leaving me with my lips half-opened, both breathing excitedly. He wet his lips. Gosh, I knew I shouldn't, but I did it anyway.

I took a step, upped his cheeks on my hands and made him bend so I could press my lips on his.

Everything fit perfectly.

I felt myself being raised, Dougie had put me on the marble counter, the cold material made me shiver so I pressed myself against Doug. His hands had slipped down my tee and his harsh fingers where running up and down my back and side to side on my waist.

My legs moved by themsleves and and wrapped his waist.

"No. I won't do this". He said getting appart.

"What? Why?". I asked breathless.

"Because this is not you. You're not the Audrey I knew".

"I'm not seventeen anymore, Dougie, I'm twenty.

"That's not what I'm talking about and you know it. You're cold, distant, even with Danny. I did realized. What happened to you?". He demanded. I tried to get off the countertop but he stood in front of me with his arms to each side of my body so I could move.

"I grew up, Doug, of course I'm not the same".

"Yeah, I don't belive that shit. So when you're ready to tell me what's happening with you, call me".

He put down his arms, but I didn't move. Then we heard the door being opened.

"Hello? Anyone here?". That was Georgia. Dougie was the first to go and meet her at the living room, I took a few second to calm myself down. . "Hey, Dougie, where's everybody? Oh, hey Audrey". She gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"They went up to buy groseries". She snorted

"And of course they needed to go all togheter. Oh well, how are you both? What were you doing?".

"Cooking". I said. "Wanna help with salads?".

"Yeah, sure".

We both walked to the kitchen to continue where Dougie and I left the task while He satyed in the living room watching telly.

"How's the apartment hunting going?". She asked after a while.

"I didn't look for anything yet. This days were about being with Danny and listen his stupid and ridiculous jokes". She giggled.

"He's not good with that".

"Believe me, I grew listenting him. So anyway, I'll go to the city soon".

"Wanna company? I know a feew people who could help you to find a good one". She offered.

"Sure, that'd be awesome".

The rest of the family came back a few minutes later. The men sat on the couch and we the women continued on the kitchen. At first I felt a little awkward and leftover since I walways got along better with boys, but eventually I got into the chatting.

"Hey, Audrey". Called Giovanna when we were at the table already. "I remember Tom told me that you write songs and sing. Is that true?".

"Yeah, it was at least. I don't do it anymore". Everyone stared at me.

"Why?". She asked. Not realizing that everyone was waiting for my answer.

"I dunno. I just... it wasn't mt thing. And I knew if I continued singing, Danny would make a tantrum because I was better than him". I joked to get out of the focus. It worked, everyone laughed and we moved on another topic.

But I still felt Dougie's eyes on me.

* * *

**So, here's chapter 2. Sorry for the late, I just had a lot of chapters from a novel to translate. I didn't check if this chapter were really good written, so as always, I'm sorry for any misspelling or something. That being said, hope you enjoy it! I'll wait for reviews (: **

**Love, ****April Xx**


	4. Lucky day

**A/N: I know it's been a while since the last time I updated the fic, but I had so much to do with collegem, the family, the boyfriend, and well... blah blah blah. But, here's chapter 3. Hope you like it! As always, I'm sorry for any missunderstanding with the grammar and those things. I'll wait for reviews!**

**Love, April Xx**

* * *

I sat on a table after I got my super incredible delicious Java Chip Frappuccino. I was freaking happy beacuse I got a job without even looking for one.

I stop at a shop to see this cool tee, it said 'lucky you!' on the front, and since I'm a believer of luck and destiny, I decided to buy it. While I was waiting for someone to attend me, a woman asked me which jean I thought she should buy. I gave her my opinion and a few reasons why the first jean was better than the second one. The owner of the the shop had heard me talking with the woman, and then told me that I had charisma and charming, and asked me if I had a job. I told her no, of course, she offered me to work there and I accepted. I just had to gave her a few papers with general data about me and I could start on the next day.

Now, the only thing that left to do was get an apartment.

School would start in august, and I wanted a place for myself by that time.

I took out the newspaper from my purse and was about to frlip the pages when I heard a known voice; when I looked up I was Dougie a couple of tables ahead. Well, I actually saw his back, but I knew it was him, and he wasn't alone. A beautiful brunette with curly hair and big brown eyes was with him; it seemed like Dougie was saying something very funny –or very stupid- because she didn't stop giggling like a little girl. I rolled my eyes, annoyed.

I tried to focus on the Classified Ads Section, but knowing Dougie was there with other girl made me feel... kind of jelous; and I didn't like to feel jelous. And what was more, I didn't have to feel jelous since Dougie and I were nothing.

Fifteen minutes had passed when the girl stood up and went out of the place, not before gave Dougie a long hug and a kiss on the cheek.

I had my eyes on the newspaper when I heard him.

"Audrey?" I looked up again and there he was next to me.

"Hey there". I smiled a little, just to be kind, not because I wanted. What I really wanted was to kick him and ask him who that girl was.

"Watcha doin' here?".

"I'm playing football. What do you think people do in a Starbucks, Doug?" I asked sarcastically loocking down again.

"Taking photos to the glasses". He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes. "Can I sit?" I wave a hand to him indicating to take the seat in fornt of me. "So now, really, what are you doing?

"Cheecking if I can find a good apartment".

"Are you sure you don't want to live with Danny?" I stoped the way of my hand with the glass before my lips could touch the border.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well... Danny told us he likes to have you there, and he would like yo to stay there for a while".

"Well..". I copied him. "I didn't know Danny needed a interpreter, though it doesn't matter. I love my brother, but I need a place for myself. Georgia lives there six days a week, they need their privacy and I need mine. So, no, I don't want to live with Danny". He just looked at the paper in my hands. "I gotta go, I have too much to do. See ya', Poynter".

I took my glass to finish it then I saved the newspaper on my pourse again while going out of the local. I saw some good advertisements so I decided to go and check them. I took out of my purse my pack of cigarettes and lit one. I had just made a drag on the cigarette when someone took it out of my mouth. I looked up with a frown and found Dougie.

"What the hell, Poynter!

"You can't smoke, it's not good for you". I arched an eyebrow.

"Says who? You? Kind of hypocrite". His face fell. I had said something really wrong. I shut my eyes closed and made a grimace. "Shit, no, that's not what I wanted to say, Dougie". I said looking down at the floor really embaraced.

"No, of course you didn't".

His voice was empty. As I was still looking at the floor, I saw the cigarette being dropped and then Dougie run his shoe over it to lit it off.

With a finger on my chin he lifted my head so I was looking at him again. A hurted Dougie.

"It's okay". He said.

I felt invaded by the intensity of his eyes over mine. I don't know how long we stood there in that position, but in a quick blick Dougie had his lips over mine, kissing me again as he did the other day on the kitchen. My arms sliped over his chest until his neck and I got him closer to me. I felt myself being dragged until my back hit a cold wall. Dougie slipped his hand by my tank and his harsh fingers drove me crazy with the multiple sensations they caused over my sensible skin. One of his hands ran down to my thigh and lifted my leg so it would be around his hip; I helped him lifting the other leg, leaving it on the same place. He felt so good in that place, like he belonged there.

I heard him growl as he pulled himself even more between my legs. It was a good thing he was holding me, otherwise, I would have felt by the feeling.

"This is not right". Dougie whispered while dropping little kisses on my neck.

"Is not my fault". I whispered, too. I felt him shaking by a silent laugh.

"It is. You're so fucking beuatiful that it hurts me, and it seems I can't stay away from you.

"Why, I don't know if I should feel flattered or insulted".

"Oh, totally flattered".

"Well, then clear up your head". I shove him pressing my hands oin his chest, and when he stepped back, I landed perfectly on my feet. "You told me you wouldn't do this anymore. Well, then don't. I'm not a fucking toy, Dougie". I looked at him for a moment, and as he didn't say anything, I walked away.

He didn't followed me.

"Miss?". I stopped when a man talked to me. "You have a paper stucked on your back".

"Oh!". He took it off and then gave it to me. "Thank you". I smiled. He nodded with his head and kept walking.

I checked the paper and opened my eyes in surprised when I read what it said.

An apartment for rent. A living room, a kitchen/dining room, a bedroom and a badroom.

It was perfect. Just what I needed. And the building was just here in the midtown.

I checked the address, it was the building where Dougie and I were a few minutes ago. I went back to the place and ran to talk with the owner.

Half an hour later, I walk outside the building with a big smile on my face. I oficially had my own place.

Now, the next thing to do was talk with Danny. Oh boy, I would need ear plugs.


End file.
